


Bros

by Theslutchesters



Category: Political - Fandom
Genre: Joe Biden - Freeform, Joebama, M/M, NC-17, Slash, Smut, barack Obama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslutchesters/pseuds/Theslutchesters
Summary: This is another fanfic based off a meme. This time it's the Joebama memes and therefore a Joebama slash fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This isn't beta'd, however I would like to know if there are any mistakes.

 

President Barack Obama and Vice President Joe Biden were both hanging out in the Oval Office after another long day of conferences and meetings. They only had a few months left together and the realization was suddenly hitting them. Joe stood next to the window and thoughtfully stared outside, a sad expression upon his face. Obama was sitting at his desk with his chair swiveled around so he could see Joe. He studied the man and saw the emotion that clung to his body. Joe's eyes were glazed with an incomprehensible look and his shoulders seemed to weigh a ton by the way he hung them by his side. Obama knew the man was upset about the upcoming removal, not because it was Donald Trump and Mike Pence, but because it would mean their duo reign would be over. They had been together all the time for the last eight years and for it to be over, seemed so surreal. The President reciprocated the same feelings. He, too, would miss their time together. He had become so fond of Joe over the years that it may seem he had grown a little too close to the man. Joe was more of a boss to him than he was to Joe. He had more experience, was much older, and it just seemed to work itself out that way. However, the older man was still very subservient knowing what his position required and its limitations. For some reason tonight, though, things seemed a little different. The atmosphere wasn't just filled with sorrowful eyes and hurting hearts, but something else that Obama wasn't able to pinpoint.  
Sighing, Joe turned to look at Obama. Seeing the sadness trapped behind his eyes more clearly, Obama got up from his chair and walked over to the older man.

"What's wrong, Joe?"

Releasing a deep breath, Joe sighed out, "After this, what are we?" He paused. "Will all this just be over with? Is this where it all really just...ends?"

Joe averted his eyes from Barack's gaze. He stared out at the window while the other man spoke. "Joe, the only thing that has changed is our jobs. Our friendship won't end because of this. We have bonded for over eight years, I'm not wasting what we have because of some election. Vice President or not, you're still my friend and always will be. We are what these teens would call bros...at least I think that's what it's called." Obama replied back, chuckling at the last part in hopes of lightening the mood.

Joe furrowed his eyebrows together, "Bros?"

"Bros, meaning brothers. It's, uh, I guess a slang term used nowadays."

"Oh."

Still seeing the sadness in Joe's eyes, Barack said, "Joe, look, if our friendship means so much to you, why not just help assure yourself. Just go yell it over and over or something. Help yourself to understand that I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here, President or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell the world we're bros."

Joe looked back at Barack and stared him straight on. Obama seemed very sincere in this and that's what led Biden to act upon this. Closing the gap between them, Joe hugged Obama as if it would be his last hug.

Whispering into Obama's ear, Joe said, "We're bros."

Pulling back from the hug, Obama questioned him.

"Bro, why'd you whisper?"

"You're my world, bro." Joe replied, his voice gently cracking as his emotions began to build up.

"Bro," Obama responded and gripped Joe back into a hug. In another world this may have been a comical scene, two professional men calling each other bros, but in this light it wasn't. It was laced with hurting hearts and wet eyes, shaking hands and a hug gripped so tight

They both held onto each other like time was of the essence. It was a very much needed hug that brought out long repressed emotions. The warm comfort of Barack's body against Joe made him realize just how much he wanted the younger man. Joe melted into the hug that he desperately wanted. This man has been by his side for eight years and for that to be over in this sense...terrified him. He knew nothing wouldn't really change, besides the work, but it was just a natural fear. Things were changing and he didn't want to lose what he built with Obama.  
The men stayed hugging for a few minutes, however to them it felt longer than it was. Joe was the first to break the hug as he pulled back from Obama, arms still wrapped around him. Raising his head, Joe looked into Obama's eyes. They were kind eyes and at this moment, they were full of longing sadness. Chancing himself, Joe quickly looked at the younger man's lips and back to his eyes as if asking permission. Receiving no protests, he leaned in and captured Obama's mouth with his own. It was soft as both men adjusted to the new feeling. There was no quarrel over who would dominate who, as each took their time to taste the other and get more fully acquainted. It was also a mutual unspoken agreement that Biden was the dominate of the two, as he had first initiated the kiss and had more experience.  
Joe continued to kiss Obama while he led him back a few steps to the presidential desk. Obama felt the desk pressing into him and so he slid himself on top pulling Biden closer in between his thighs with his tie. Joe left Barack's mouth to trail kisses upon his neck. Obama moaned at the sudden affection. Feeling confident by the way Barack responded, he nipped softly at the man's tender skin.

"Mmmm god, yes."

Knowing where this was leading to, both men began to shrug off their blazers and unbutton their shirts. Biden then helped Obama undo his belt and take off his pants and underwear, as he was still on the desk making it complicated for him to just do it. With a fully naked Barack slightly laying down on the desk, legs apart with an erect cock, Biden ravenously attacked the younger man's skin with harsh kisses and aggressive bites. Obama liked it rough and thus gave no protest for the sudden aggression coming from Biden. In fact, it appeared almost sweet how the older man was acting. It was as if all the man's feelings about what was to come and the passion from their eight year friendship had erupted into now kisses and bites.  
Biden trailed his bites down to Barack's chest, nipping right on the sternum. He moved his hands a little under Barack's armpits and grabbed the sides as he continued to bite him. He then smoothed his hands down both sides of the younger man until his body and mouth, for the matter, were right in front of Barack's cock. Joe eyed it first and looked up at his superior, once more, for reassurance.

Huffing out Barack said, "Joe, I swear to fucking god, if you ask me if it's okay to fuck me or suck me or make out with me anymore times....I WILL deny you that right. Stop being so fucking polite."

Joe laughed at the urgency that leaked from Barack's voice. However, with that now said, he took his right hand off of Barack's torso to help guide the massive member into his mouth. He didn't even need to use spit as the man's precum was enough to do the job. Joe bobbed his head, relishing in the fact he was actually doing this. This was happening and it only took him eight years and a cheeto for a president to have him make his move. It was definitely worth the wait, he didn't want to have another scandal and then lose ALL contact with Barack.  
Luckily for him, he had no gag reflexes and taking all 9 inches was easy and yet probably scary for the younger man to see his whole fucking cock disappear like that. Joe kept working on Barack's cock as he felt the man getting heated up. He knew it was only a short while before he would come into his mouth. Feeling the excitement of what was to come (or should I say who?), Biden seemed to burst with more energy to get Obama there. When he was at the shaft, he used his tongue to lick underneath as he pulled off to the tip. While at the tip he swirled his tongue around it and very near the crevice. "Shit." Barack moaned, which were the exact words Joe hoped for. Joe, knowing what was happening, deep throated him once more and stayed there. "Joe, god you're so good at this. Fuck, I'm-" With no further need of words, Barack's orgasm had released into Joe's throat, who had happily swallowed and licked every last drop off of Obama's cock.  
After Joe released the younger man's cock, Obama put a hand underneath Joe's chin and lifted it as if to motion to come up. Following the hand gesture, Joe was in reach for Obama to wrap a hand around his neck and kiss him. He could taste himself inside Joe and surprisingly he didn't care at all. He would've thought it to be gross, but it was different with Joe. He meant so much to him and had been by his side for basically a decade. Kissing Joe felt like feeling the sun shine on your face after being so long in the dark...cold and alone. It felt like the time all your jumbled thoughts had finally calmed down and let you focus and take in one thing at a time. Joe felt like home, a security blanket and that's why Barack never felt the need to reassure Joe what he was doing was okay. Barack trusted him and knew he would treat him right and with love and dignity.  
Coming back to reality and back to the kiss, Barack just wasn't patient enough to wait. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against the older man's and whispered hoarsely, "Fuck me."  
Joe smirked as if waiting for this certain command. He backed away and opened the middle drawer of the presidential desk. Seeing Barack's confusion, Joe reached into the drawer and pulled out a tub of Vaseline.

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

Joe laughed, "I was planning for something like this to happen for a few months and so I put a jar in there for precaution."

"MONTHS?! How on earth did I not see that?"

"How many times have you sorted through your drawers and actually looked all the way in the back of each one?" Barack remained silent at that. "Exactly, now get ready."

Joe opened up the Vaseline and put a generous amount on his cock. He was hard and had been for a while, but he did his best to keep himself controlled to please his superior first. He used his lubed up hand to use the excess for Barack's hole. To get a better angle, he moved both the younger man's legs up around his shoulders as he pressed his body in a little more to keep them steady. He stuck in two fingers and scissored them around until he got a third finger in. The coldness of the lube plus the sudden intrusion had caused Barack to jerk a little, yet in no time he was perfectly comfortable and waiting for Joe's thick cock to penetrate him. In just a matter of seconds, fingers were replaced by the tip of Joe's cock as he slowly pushed inside of Barack. He knew he had to go slow at first because he had a thick cock and it took some preparation before he could pound him. Biden continued to slowly push in and pull out until Barack felt he was ready.

"I'm not going to break, fuck me already."

And that was Joe's cue. He slipped his cock out one last time and he snaked around Barack's legs to support them and also give him the stability he would need. Aligning his cock, he slowly got the tip in and then rammed it into Obama. As he did so, he moved his hands to the man's torso by going underneath the legs to still support them but also help him get momentum. He pulled Obama's torso to him as he fucked the man senseless. While Joe was doing that, all Barack could do was moan and say unintelligible things. He loved the feeling of Joe filling him up inside, it felt right. Barack relished in what was happening, trying to push down as Joe thrusted. He had his arms bend back to hold the desk and hopefully try to use that to help push down, but that didn't really work how he thought. However, Joe seeing the younger man's greed, he began to slid almost fully out and pound right back in with all the muscles he had. "Fuck, YES." Joe heard Obama yell. Obama had came a while ago, but ever so slowly his cock was building up again, especially when Joe kept hitting his prostate.

"Barack, fuck, I'm so close." Joe groaned out while thrusting into the younger man. With only a few more seconds more, Joe had worked himself up enough and came inside Barack with a moan.

*knock knock knock*

Joe slide out of Barack and they both looked at each other with wide eyes.

*knock knock knock*

"Mr. President? Are you in there? I have Speaker Paul Ryan waiting outside here to speak with you. He apologizes for not informing you of his visit earlier, but it was urgent."

Flustered, Barack quickly said, "Tell him I'll be right out."

"Fuck, what are we going to do?" Barack asked panicked.

"Just quickly put your clothes on, we didn't leave a mess, no one would even know...I mean except the smell, but who would think something like that would happen after Clinton?" Joe laughed as he gathered his clothes and put them on, straightening them out with his hands.

Barack, too, got his clothes put on, only he was fumbling everywhere. Once Joe finished dressing, he helped button up Barack's shirt, as he was shaking too much.

"Can you also help with-?" Barack gestures to his tie. Biden flipped up the younger man's collar and tied the tie around perfectly. He proceeded to straighten out his superiors outfit when Barack grumbled.

"Fuck."

"What is it now?"

Barack pointed to his semi-hard cock that was more so than not obvious in his pants. All Joe could do was laugh.

"This isn't funny, Joe. It is all your fault. Fix this."

Continuing to laugh, Joe walked over to the door to leave. He opened it and turned around to give a wink to a still flustered Barack standing in the middle of the Oval Office. At the wink, Barack smiled and Joe smiled at Barack's smile. Because this might've been their first time together in such a way, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be their last.


End file.
